WKC I The Hammer and The Gale
by Greywing44
Summary: This is the story of Leonard who found an ancient weapon, along with his friends as they journey to stop the Magi and their plans
1. Chapter 1

**Wing:All right here's my favorite game ...**

**King:WHITE KNIGHT CHRONICLES! _"Pointing at the sky with a spot light shining down out of nowhere"_**

**Wing:...King _"Darkly"_**

**King:Hmmm? _"Still in position"_**

**Wing:What have I told you about spotlights? _"Darkly"_**

**King:Ummm...That the're expensive and not to use them? _"sweating"_**

**Wing:Exactly _"sweatly"_**

_**"Then Wing took out her hammer of epicness and smashed King in to the ground in a loony toons indent"**_

**Wing:ANYway this is a story with my and king's OCs Zai and Ryan "_Putting her hammer on her shoulder's"_**

**King:I regret nothing..._ "Shakly pointing a hand to the heavens from in his indent"_**

**Wing:...well ignoring that, on with the story!**

* * *

**(The plains)**

It was a bright evening when the sounds of galoping filled the air as a party moved through the plains on horseback. They rode for about a minute they stopped at a cliff that overlooked the nearby kingdom,Balandor that was in the mist of a celabration with cheers eminating from the town around the castle.

The party concisted of two identical black suited men that appeared to be infantary, but the ones that were more notible was a eyepatched Farian garbed in green lizard scale armor, and was a swift swordsmen jugdeing by the katana strapped to his waist, the next one was more dressed like a circus troupe leader then a fighter with a handle bar mustashe, dressed in a red and gold over coat and black poofy pants, all in all he looked out of place but the insane glint in his eyes says otherwise, the last one looked to be the leader, he was dressed in demonic black armor with a horned helmet with red slits for eyes and his face is not shown.

"General, I give you Balandor" the short man said

The man did not give any indication that he heard but the short man continued as if he did.

"heh heh heh yes, General Dragias, I think tonight's celebration will be one to remember." the short man continued

Dragias still did not answer and kept stareing at Balandor, the place where their prize was.

**(The gates)**

The scene changes to the gates of Balandor with a cloaked man with a long wrapped up package walking towards the gates where two castle guard were standing. Now normaly they would be slacking off but today was the princess's birthday so security was tightened.

As the hooded man was about to pass them one of the guards called out to him causing him to stop.

"Hey, you with the hood! Not so fast." Guard #1 said

"Hm? You wouldn't be talking to me would you?" The hooded man said as he turned his head so that a beard and tanned skin could be seen

"Let's have a look at your face." Guard #1 said as he walked up to him

"Surely you've better things to look upon then the pockmarks and wrinkles of a tired old man no?" The hooded old man tried as guard #1 stood infront of him

"I said, take off the hood and show me your face!" guard #1 said louder and pushed the old man's shoulder

The hooded man slowly raised his head and his dark eyes could be seen flashing bright red. This seemed to have done somthing to guard #1 as he jerked once and dropped his spear.

"Good enough. Proceed." Guard #1 said in a dazed voice as he seemed to sway abit

"Oh, many thanks. You soldiers are truly a credit to your king." the hooded man said and he started to walk into Balandor

"Hey, you sure? I don't like the looks of him..." Guard #2 said as he walked to his compainon who only groaned in response

The same hooded man could now be seen standing in town.

"Any moment now. The prophecies were very specific about where it would begin." The hooded man muttered

**(The Castle)**

The scene changes to Balandor castle where the princess could be seen looking out into the town with her father the king standing a ways behind her.

"Cisna..." King Valtos sighed as the old attendent Sarvain walked up so that he stood next to him

"Your Grace? How does our young princess fare today?" Sarvain asked politely

"Look at her, Sarvain. She's the picture of her mother." The King said wistfuly

"Ten painful years since that day and still my Cisna speaks not a word." The King continues thinking of when his beloved wife was murdered in front of his daughter

"Are you certain we should proceed with the ball? Presenting her to the people now might only add to their alarm." Sarvain tried

"Oh, what nonsense. None of those attending expect Cisna to speak. Her presence and her composure will suffice." The King shot down

Sarvain hmmmed,not convinced.

"Still...I would give all my riches to see a real smile cross her face again." The King wished

"Floraine, She would know. She always knew how to make Cisna laugh..." Th King said sadly and sighing

"Sire...Forgive me, but the princess's heartbreaking condition begs the old question. Why in creation are we making peace with the same people who robbed her of her mother?" Sarvain asked desperately

"My wife is gone Sarvain. War has taken her, just as it has taken so many before her. But war will not bring her back." The king started as he turned towards Sarvain

"The Farians speak our tongue. We ought to trade words with them from now on, not lives." The King finished

The old atendent did not look pleased but said nothing.

Cisna noticed her father and ran towards him, when she reached him she curtsed close to the ground in respect.

"Oh Cisna! You look radiant. That dress suits you beautifully." The King complimented

Cisna expectedly did not answer and graced her father with a small strained smile.

"Your grace." A castle guard said as he walked in and kneeled

"What is it?" The King asked as he and Sarvain turned towards the guard

"Archduke Dalam of Faria will be arriving shortly." The guard informed

"Good. See that he is given a proper welcome." The King said

"Yes Sire. Also a group calling themselves the Marcus Revelers are outside the gates. They say they wish to perform in honor of Her Highness's special day. Shall I turn them away?" The guard informed

"A circus, today?" The King asked himself

"A gift! What day could be more deserving of a little extra celebration?" Sarvian said with an unusual amount of joy in his voice

"Hmmm very well. Let them into the city then." The king said after he glanced at his daughter

"Yes sire." Sarvain nodded and the guard behind him stood up bowed and left with Sarvain following, as Sarvain left he smirked with a Dark look in his eyes.

**(Castle gates)**

"Anything to report?" Cyrus Captain of the castleguard asked the guard on duty as he walked up

"No sir" The guard answered

They then heard the Farian procession approach with their two beasts with the Archduke in the middle being carried in a chair that was being held by his attendents with Farian soldiers marching in front.

"That is quite the prossesion." The guard said impressed

"I hope the Archduke has enough pillows. Tch warmongering Farian scum." Cyrus said darkly

As the procession started to pass them the Archduke raised his hand in a stopping motion and the procession stopped and Cyrus and the guard kneeled to the archduke.

"Who are you?" Dalam asked in a semi-interested tone

"I am Cyrus of Balandor. Captain of the castleguard." Cyrus anwered

"Your Excellency, we are most honored by your visit" Cyrus said and bowed his head so that Dalam could not see the rage in his face

"Hmmm Are you now? Tell me sir how is his grace? Is he doing well these days?" Dalam asked

"He is doing quite well, your excellency." Cyrus answered

"Is he now? That's good to hear. Now then if you will excuse me." Dalam said and the procession continued forward once more

"Does His Grace really hope to make peace with these people" Asked the still kneeling guard

"Peace with the Farians?" Cyrus scoffed as he and the guard stood up "The idea makes my blood boil."

"Has the king forgotten so soon?" Cyrus asked as he looked up at the castle

**(Rapacci wines)**

"Ok I need you to lift the barrels where your friend points them out." Rapacci ordered his two new male employes

The first guy was 6'3 bordering on 6'4 Long spiky black hair that goes down to his back and stops above his waist. Dark green eyes, slightly muscular. Wears black boots. Pants are jeans with black at the bottom and green at the top. Wears a black short short sleeve shirt but has a long sleeved hoodie with black at the bottom and green at the top like the pants over the shirt. His clothes looked to be designed to be light and durable and fashionable at the same time

The second guy was tall 6'9 bordering on 7'0 dark tanned skin ,snow white hair that went over his shoulders that was slightly spikey and crimson eyes wears a brown short sleaved vest that has a silver lion head shaped shoulder guard on his left shoulder, black shoulder bag that hangs on the right side of his waist with dark green sleaveless shirt, black cargo pants that have many tools that are tapped up with white tape at the ends, with dark brown boots that are steel toed and dark steel armored guantlets and was slightly more muscular then his friend.

"Got it." The white haired one said in a slight accent and nodded as he bent down and picked up a large heavy barrel with ease and put it on his shoulder with no signs of stress on his face

Rapacci blinked at the white haired ones strength, he just picked up a barrel that even he couldn't lift without help, and with no visable effort on his part. The black haired one noticed this and grinned.

"Don't worry you get used to it." The black haired one said as he patted the stunned warg on the back who had his jaw catching flys when the white haired one picked up two more barrels AND still did not show any strain, the black haired one was really trying hard not to laugh at this point.

They did what Rapacci ordered them to do for a good part of an hour, maybe more. They were down to the last wall in the shop on the right side with Rapacci pointing out the verious spaces where the special wine would be placed.

"Hey, why are we doing this again?" The black haired one asked the white haired one with a raised eyebrow as he held a clipboard

"Because the last map we had was trashed when you decided to go drinking, and we cannot afford a new one seeing as how we'er flat broke." the white haired one said in a bland tone that had a slight as he lifted the last barrel to the nook where his friend pointed it out.

"_I told you it was an accident_... Well can't we just work at the guild instead?" The black haired one asked

"We can't we're still on probation from the last stunt you pulled." The white haired one answered as he started counting the wine barrels

"He was asking for it..." The black haired one muttered as he started checking things off on the clipboard with a white feather pen

You see a noble man was being a prick about the way they dealed with the job they finished and was refusing to pay them, the black haired one jumped him and started a fight that escalated into full-on brawl that nearly destroyed the whole guild building before it was stopped by his friend's and the guild master's intervention. They then had to pay for the damages, which made them broke in the first place, and they got banned for at least six months.

Before the white haired man could say anything else the door to the shop opened drawing their attention to it. It turned out to be Leonard the one Rapacci was muttering about killing, flaying, and verious other ways of instilling death on the copper haired youth.

"Dammit Leonard!" Rapacci yelled getting out of the lazy position behind his desk and glared at him

"Woah!" Leonard exclaimed suprised and stopped walking suddenly

"Where the hell have you been?" Rapacci yelled putting his hands on his desk and standing up "You better not have forgotten what today is!"

"Yeah I know." Leonard said placing his hands in a placating gesture

"Today is the Princess's ball. She's introduced to society, and we step into the big time, got it" Leonard said as the warg had ranted about it for weeks and practicly pounded it into him

"This is a momentous day for Rapacci wines" Rapacci said excitedly "The court picked us to supply wine for a party at the castle!"

"We gotta do it right and earn the shop a bona fide royal commendation!" Rapacci said thinking about all the obstacles he faced to get to this point as Leonard held his hands behind his head, clearly he had heard this dozens of times before.

"Ah, I've worked my fingers to the bone to get this far..." Rapacci said as he clenched his fists, he then did something that made both of his new workers sweatdrop...he threw back his head and sobbed loudly into his arm. Hard to believe that he used to be a famous fist fighter if the rumours were true.

"Look, I'll leave for the Parma winery now, and I'll still be back with time to spare." Leonard said taking his hands out from behind his head

"Ha You better." Rapacci threatened "I rented a beastwaine at the village for you"

"Use it ta cart the wine back here like your life depends on it." Rapacci said as he got out from behind his desk

"Cause it does!" Rapacci finished as he got in Leonard's face

"All...all right!" Leonard stamered holding his hands up

"And while you're at it, those are the new guys." Rapacci said as he pointed at the two confused workers with the black haired one scratching his head

"Take them with you" Rapacci finished

"Oh." Leonard said and walked up to them

"Hi there, I'm Leonard." Leonard introduced himself with a smile

"The names Ryan nice to meet you." The black haired one named Ryan said

"Zai, likewise." The white haired one named Zai nodded once

Before they could talk any more Rapacci threw a wooden bucket at Leonard's head causing Ryan to duck and Zai to jump back in suprise.

"Just get your butts moving!" Rapacci yelled still in his throwing pose "You can talk on the road!"

"All right, gods..." Leonard said as he rubbed the back of his head where the bucket hit

**(outside)**

"Let's see..." Leonard muttered as he looked at the paper Rapacci shoved in his hand before they left as Ryan looked at it from his left and Zai looked at it by leaning a bit over their heads behind them

"So we have to fetch the barrels from the Parma warehouse using the beastwaine." Leonard said "Boy thats a lot of work!"

"Could be worse..." Zai said quitely

"How could it be worse?" Leonard asked as he looked up at Zai with a raised eyebrow

"Well we could have to cart the heavy wine barrels back ourselves for one..." Ryan answered with his index finger pointing up

Leonard shuddered at that thought, that it could indeed get much worse.

"Point taken" Leonard said

"And there's no way we can make Zai carry all of it for us, such a shame." Ryan mock sighed and got gibb slapped for it by Zai who had a tick mark

"Heh heh well, let's get going." Leonard said as he grinned at his compainions antics

"Come on then what are we waiting for!" Ryan said and dashed forward

"Hey! Wait up!" Leonard called out and followed after with Zai who sighed but followed after his friends

After a bit they caught up and after Zai convinced Ryan to slow down, walking with Leonard on Ryan's left and Zai walking on his right.

"So what'd Rapacci make you guys do before I got there anyway?" Leonard asked

"Eh, he made Zai lift Barrels of wine into some slots while I jotted them down on the clipboard." Ryan answered and shrugged his shoulders

"How old are you guys?" Leonard asked

"We're both 19" Zai answered shortly

The next moment they passed by a hooded old man who was walking in the other direction. Leonard who felt as if he was compelled to do so gazed at the old man before being slightly suprised that he was looking back as if he were studying him before turning and continuing on his way.

"You know him?" Zai asked seeing that Leonard lagged behind and caught up

"I was about to ask you guys the same thing." Leonard said

"Well I don't" Ryan said and put his hands behind his head

Before they reached their destination the group noticed a large crowd gatheing and festive music playing, they were curious so they went to see what it was about.

"Hey look!" Leonard exclaimed as he spotted two giant green lizards with white eyes pulling what looked like a circus theater enter through the gates

"A circus, great." Ryan said sarcasticly while Zai grimiced next to him

"You guys don't like the circus?" Leonard asked with a raised eyebrow at his new friends

"Its the crowds and the noise I don't like. For Ryan, its- ." Zai answered before Ryan slapped his hand over his mouth which made Leonard blink and stare at him which caused him to sweat

"Oh look the leader's about to say something." Ryan said hastily diverting Leonards attention and sighed lifting his hand from his friends mouth and glared at him who shrugged his shoulders looking inocently in another direction

From the theater a short man in a top hat, white overcoat, wiry moustache and a red nose called out to the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen! Young and old of Balandor! In honor of Her Highness's coming-of-age day, I give you wonders aplenty and sights unlike any!"

Then with a wave of his arm fireworks, streamers, and confette exploded out of verious places of the theater with the clown acrobats doing tricks with props and beach balls."Step right up, the Marcus Revelers have arrived" The short troupe leader yelled as he waved to the crowd

"I've never seen a circus! This is going to be some party!" Leonard exclaimed as the circus made its way past

"Well man you can watch it by yourself when we get back." Ryan said shivering and glareing at the clowns of the retreating circus while Zai nodded next to him rubbing his temples annoyed at the noise

"Well lets get going then, the wine won't deliver itself." Zai stated and his friends nodded and left through the gate into the plains

**(Balastor plain)**

The party then reached the gate to the Balastor plains and equipped their respective weapons, Leonard had a plain short sword and a buckler shield, Zai had a large dark green war hammer with black inlays and a dark brown handle strapped across his back, and Ryan had a valiant sword strapped to his waist but no shield.

"The village of Parma is due south of here, so its pretty much a straight shot." Leonard explained as he pointed down the road with his new friends behind him

"There's not much to it, but its a nice enough place." Leonard said and turned towards his new friends

"Say, you guys are new to Balandor, aren't you?" Leonard asked them

"Sort of...this is my first time back in ten years." Ryan answered honestly

"Oh really? What about you?" Leonard asked Zai

"Wouldn't know if I did or not." Zai answered

"Why?" Leonard asked tilting his head

"I don't remember anything beyond four years ago." Zai stated rubbing his head where the the scar was hidden by his hair

"Wow that's gotta be rough." Leonard stated winceing at the thought

"Yeah, but I think we should get to Parma we don't want Rapacci flaying our new friend would we?" Ryan said smirking at Zai in which he returned the smirk, then they turned their attention to the now sweating Leonard as he realised he almost forgot about the delivery.

"Uh well, lets get going because I really don't want to be flayed." Leonard said shakly to his two snikering friends

"Yeah and you can show us the sights along the way, sound good to you?" Zai asked Leonard who nodded

"Yeah just keep on the alert for monsters. We're in the wild now." Leonard warned

"We got your back man, just give the word." Ryan said putting his hand on his swords hilt as next to him Zai nodded as he put his hand on his hammer's handle

And the group headed off across the plains to their destination.

* * *

**Wing:Well thats that read and review please. _"Bows to the readers"_**

**King:Because WE LOVE THEM! _"pointing at the sky once more with a spot light shining down"_**

**Wing: King..._"Darkly"_ (Lifting her hammer eyes shining with the promise of pain)**

**King:Well gota run Review! _"Making a sound like the Roadrunner and flashing off in a dust cloud"_**

**Wing:GET BACK HERE! _"Flashing after him in her own dust cloud"_**

**Ocs:. . . . . .**

**Ryan:Our creators are insane aren't they? _"to Zai who nodded"_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wing:Ok chapter 2 is a go...King are you sure there are no more spotlights _"sweetly"_**

_**(King was currently tied up with the oc's standing next to him standing guard)**_

**King:Yes "grumble's out under his breath that she was stingy"**

**Wing:Good! _"Chipper"_**

**King:Ryan you tratior! Why are you sideing with her! _"Shouts"_**

**Ryan:...She's scarey... _"Whispers"_**

**Wing:What was that? _"Darkly"_**

**Ryan:Nothing! _"sweating"_**

**King:Zai...?**

**Zai:You must be nuts...**

**King:...Welp I tried, We do NOT own WKC and...SEE YA SUCKERS! _"Substitutes himself with a log"_**

**Oc's:..._"Take a big step away from the darkening Wing"_**

**Wing:KINNGGGGGGG!**

* * *

The gang made it to Parma after battling dozens of pissed off vespids and some kibbles and polkin who decided to join in on the fun that the vespids were haveing with the group. Leonard's face after he saw Zai punt away vespids into the sky never to be seen again, was priceless in Ryan's words.

"Don't worry, you get used to it." Ryan stated as he patted the stunned Leonard's back who's jaw had dropped to the floor as he saw Zai get annoyed at one persistent vespid and grabbed it with a glowing fist and smashed it into a nearby bolder which shattered on impact killing the vespid, Ryan was REALLY trying hard not to laugh at this point.

They walked through the wooden gates of Parma and into the town.

"Here we are, Welcome to Parma." Leonard said as he swept his arms to indicate the humble town as they looked around

"Hey, You're on time for once." A voice called turning the group's attention to a lavender haired girl that was a head shorter then Ryan

"Yulie!" Leonard exclaimed suprised

"How've you been there, Leonard?" The girl now known as Yulie asked as she walked up to them, she then noticed Zai and Ryan standing next to Leonard

"Oh? You two must be the new guys. Rapacci told me you were coming. Like Leonard said I'm Yulie, what are your names?" Yulie asked with a smile

Ryan didn't answer, he was too busy stareing a Yulie with a small blush.

"Uh hello, you in there?" Yulie asked as she waved a hand infront of his face but got no results

"Ah I'm Zai, and let me." Zai stated and slapped the back of Ryan's head, kickstarting his brain

"Ahhh who, what, where!" Ryan shouted holding the back of his head, and the sound of the giggling Yulie made him stop and blush

"Answer the lady man." Zai said and smirked at Ryan who was glareing at him

"Ah, right I'm Ryan nice to meet you." Ryan said sheepishly "Please pardon my friend, he has no brain." Zai joked with a smirk as he patted Ryan's head which gained a tick mark

"All right, your going down nerggg!" Ryan shouted and charged at Zai only to be held back with a hand to his head and waved his arm around trying to hit him but failing as his friend was taller then him and had more reach

"All right heh thats enough, no matter how much I want this to continue we have a job to do." Leonard said as he snickered while Yulie laughed next to him but was nodding anyway, Zai and Ryan then seperated brushing themselves off and got down to buisness

"Heh heh The wine's all set to go. Follow me." Yulie said as she waved a hand for them to follow

"You would follow her anywhere wouldn't you?" Zai whispered, smirking to Ryan as they followed

"Shut. Up." Ryan whispered back embaressed at what happened earlier while Zai's smirk just grew

They then came apon the wain that a big creature that looked to be a cross between a bull, a goat, and a cat in front of it.

"you _must_ be kidding." Leonard stated staring at the creature that looked like it could eat him in one bite, at least he wasn't alone in this as Ryan also stared at it, Zai did not seem to care that a beast that could eat him in one bite was in front of him

"Don't let his looks fool you. He's a big old pussycat." Yulie said as she tried not to laugh at Leonard's and Ryan's faces, then she seemed to look for something or someone as she put her hands on her hips

"Now...Where...?" Yulie muttered "Raus said he'd be here."

"Who?" Leonard asked as he turned to Yulie

"Raus?" Ryan asked while Zai looked confused

"Your driver. Raus is the only one who can get this fella to pull the wain." Yulie explained "It won't move a step, not without Raus's say-so."

"Sit tight, I'll see if I can find him." Yulie said as she ran off muttering about having papituar stew on the beastwain's menu tonight

"But... Yulie!" Leonard called out but she was already gone

"Well lets help her find him then." Leonard said, preferably before Yulie as she could be very scarey at times not to mention hard to calm down once angered

"Papituar stew, Delicious." Ryan said to himself and smiled but he got gibb slapped by Zai for it

"No eating bunny-men." Zai stated while Ryan pouted

After asking around they eventualy found said bunny-man sitting against a tree stump in front of a nearby barn an hour later. The bunny-man was fast asleep with an impressive amount of wine bottles around him.

"AHA Raus you oaf!" Yulie yelled as she came apon the scene after doing what they did, seeing the verious wine bottles around him made her see red

"Ohh, dear me! Did I doze off again?" Raus said as the angered girls voice

Ryan smirked before he grabbed a bucket of water and threw the water on Raus. "Wake up ya lazy bum!" he yelled as he did it too late as the one he was splashing woke up.

"Oops my bad." Ryan said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head when he realized he was awake and Zai laughed at his mistake and Leonard snickered

'Note to self, do not sleep around Ryan when theres water near by.' Leonard thought as he snickered, as the Papituar sputtered out water

"Pffft" Yulie started to giggle loseing some of the bloodlust she had but still felt like she had to threaten the drunk bunny

Yulie then grabbed Raus by the scruff of his neck and brought him up, frightened eye to evil eye.

"This is where you were hiding? I told you not to be late!" Yulie shouted glareing at the timid rabbit-man

"Looks like Papituar stew is on the beastwain's menu for this evening." Yulie said darkly freaking out the Papituar-soon to be lunch

"We must never, EVER let Yulie meet teacher." Ryan whispered to Zai and stepped away from Yulie in slight fear, as he did this Zai nodded and shivered, he never met her but if the storys he told of her were true it would make Yulie even more scarey then she is now

"Ah! Please, M-miss Yulie! I-I didn't mean to fall asleep!" Raus pleaded as he flailed his arms about in the air as he was afraid she actualy would turn him into stew "I only wanted to pass the time and I didn't see the harm in taking a small drink and a nap before the chaps from Balandor came, honest!"

"Small?" Zai asked as he saw more than five bottles around the tree stump and Leonard nodded agreeing with him

Yulie glared at Raus, further making him think that he had napped his last nap, she then stopped and realised if she turned him into lunch for the beast who would drive the wain! She then dropped him on his butt and glared at him one more time.

"Fine but if this happens again..." Yulie said and looked at Raus with eyes promising pain

Raus catching the warning hid behind Zai's legs and trembled.

"...You do know its gonna take a while before he calms down now right?" Zai asked Yulie who shrugged not careing and walked back to the wain

True to Zai's word it took untill the sky turned orange to finally calm down the scared for life Papitaur and were about to set out.

"There! Now you're all set." Yulie said smiling as she patted the wain

"Boy, it's starting to get dark." Leonard said as he looked at the orange sky "We'd better haul cask."

"Okay, guys, like I mentioned before, Raus here will be driving the beastwain. Won't you Raus?" Yulie said that last part in a sickly sweet tone and smile scareing the bunny-man

"Ah h-ha he-heh H-hello happy to assist chief." Raus said as he got back his sort-of calm after Yulie's terrifying smile, he then waved the boys closer

"By the way, if I happen to doze off...again...kindly wake me up before this beastie remembers I forgot to feed it breakfast and turns me into a late lunch!" Raus said in a shakey tone and laughed nervously

"Uhhhuh." Was all Leonard said, of all the wains and drivers he just had to get the troubled ones, the gods must love him

"Hey Raus! No hard feelings for throwing that bucket of water on ya?" Ryan asked

His friends started to sniker at that, heh that was definatly going on their favorite moments list.

"No worries, lad. I'll just ask ye to feed the wee beastie next time" Raus replied failing to mention the risk of feeding the 'wee beastie'.

"He's kinda weird, but he gets the job done." Yulie stated losing the last of her anger at the Papitaur and shrugged on a quiver full of arrows and grabbed a yew long bow.

"Off we go." Yulie said and started to walk forward

"We? You're coming too?" Leonard exclaimed suprised as Ryan and Zai blinked not expecting it

"Well, yeah! I wouldn't miss this party for the world!" Yulie said excited before she gained a dark aura

"What, you don't want the extra help?" Yulie asked her eyes shining with the promise of pain if the wrong answer was givien as she put her hands on her hips

"Uh well uh you see...uh Zai why don't you tell her!" Leonard said quickly, pushing the giant forward who sweated at the evil eye he was given

"Uhhhh Ryan why don't you tell her!" Zai said quickly and pushed Ryan forward, who made a derp face

"Uh we would be honored to have you acompany us, milady?" Ryan said politely which made Yulie's eyes brighten

"Then its settled then, come on we're late as it is!" Yulie said and grabbed Ryan's wrist and started to drag him with her with a spring in her step, Ryan looked back at them confused and with a small unseen blush before he turned around and walked with her

Leonard looked at Zai who looked back at him before he shrugged and started to follow, Leonard sighed and also started to follow.

An hour into the journey Yulie was introduced to Zai's strength when he smashed a vespid into a tree smashing it to pieces and crushing the vespid with a glowing green fist. It was safe to say that Yulie's jaw hit the floor along with Leonard and he even saw this once before!

"Don't worry...you get used to it eventualy..." Ryan said patting the stunned Yulie and Leonard's back at the same time...it was becoming a challenge not to laugh now.

"Hey what brings you two to Balandor anyway?" Yulie asked drawing two arrows at the same time and shooting two vespids who got too close

"Well one reason is because we're flat broke..."Zai started and stared acussingly at Ryan

"That prick deserved it!" Ryan shouted defensively as he slashed at a polken

Yulie giggled at Ryan's outburst, he was funny.

"And for our other reasons well..." Zai continued before trailing off and shareing a look with Ryan

"Those are rather personal..." Ryan finished looking apoligetic

"Its ok we won't force you..." Yulie started as she placed a hand on Ryan's shoulder suprising him at her gentle touch making him blush

"Yeah you guys can tell us when your ready." Leonard finished patting the way taller Zai's back who smiled greatfully at him, I mean as much as Leonard and Yulie wanted to know they respected their privicey

"And as warm and fuzy as this all is" Leonard declared. "If we don't make it back before sunset, Rapacci's gonna flay me. No, skin me alive, then flay me!"

"You heard the man, lets go!" Ryan shouted energeticly and power walking forward, which made his compainons smile

"He's just a ball of sunshine aint he?" Yulie stated rather than asked, still with a smile

"Oh yes, a troublesome one but one all the same." Zai said with a smile following after his friend

Yulie smiled at that and she and Leonard followed after, it was like they were brothers.

A few minutes later trouble reared it's ugly head as Zai suddenly stopped them.

"Wait, somethings wrong." Zai said as he held a hand out to stop the group as Leonard and Ryan narrowed their eyes feeling it too

"You feel that too?" Ryan asked a gut feeling that something was comeing something big and angry, Leonard also felt this same nodded

"Hmmm...?" Yulie said as she heard thumps and the ringing of chains

A large green skinned being that had bandages and chains covering it, with plate on its clawed hands and feet with more bandages on its limbs and a mask covering the upper part of its face letting its huge jaw be seen and with a huge club in its right hand. This was a Sylvan Savage or more commonly known as a Troll lumbered into view infront of the group and roared flailing its arms around.

"Did it smell the wine!" Leonard shouted drawing his sword as Ryan did the same with his and Yulie drew her bow and Zai his hammer

"Most likely!" Zai shouted as the troll seemed to sniff the air and drool

"Nasty..."Yulie said disgusted at the drooling monster

"Oh no! What do we do, Chief?" Raus shouted as he tried to calm the beastwain who roared frightened

"We fight!" Leonard exclaimed and charged with a yell slashing at its knee and danced away from its swing

"Yeah!" Yulie shouted and shot three Arrows sinking them into its shoulder making it glare at her and raise its foot to crush her but was blown with a wind spell making it stumble

"Try someone your own size ugly!" Ryan shouted as his hand was held out as he was the one who casted the spell and the troll swung its club at him but a blur was seen and Zai was infront of him and swung his fist at the club making it shatter to pieces leaving the handle which the troll stared dumbly at.

"I think he meant me." Zai said smirking and swung his hammer at its shin breaking its shin armor and making it roar in pain and anger and swung its fist at him but Leonard sunk his blade in the back of its knee as Yulie litered its hide with arrows making it drop to a kneeling position

"Going up!" Ryan grinned sadisticly and casted a wind spell at Zai's feet sending him into the air above the troll's head

"Going down...**Deathdriver**!" Zai yelled and with glowing arms swung his hammer at the troll's head sending it waist deep into the hard ground with dust flying everywhere

"...Whoa..."Leonard and Yulie said as Zai walked back to them cracking his neck acting like he didn't sink a troll in the ground

"I know." Ryan stated grinning and high fived Zai who smiled back

"You ok Raus?" Ryan called to Raus who rolled up in the Beastwain looking petrifyed

"I thought I'd napped my last nap..." Raus said paws white from his grip on the rains

Ryan then remembered something and went up to the troll and ripped off its mask.

"I need this for an errand. You won't need it." Ryan told the troll thinking of a person who asked him for a troll mask.

"...You should have left the mask on." Zai stated as he looked at the dented trolls with Yulie nodding next to him grimacing

Ryan shrugged and pocketed the troll mask.

"...Well the scarring aside..." Leonard said as he grimaced at the trolls face

"Is the wine ok?" Leonard asked looking at the wain

"Ah it looks like its ok." Yulie answered looking over the wain

"I thought we were done for." Raus said gaining back his semi-calm

"Nah, the four of us can handle one little troll." Leonard said grinning

"Or get Zai to handle it for us." Ryan joked earning himself a gibb slap curtesy of an anoyed Zai causing his friends to laugh

"Yeah, It's _Rapacci_ I'm scared of. Let's move!" Leonard said with a scared look as he thought of what Rapacci would do to him if he were late

"Right, lets get moving!" Yulie exclaimed as she pushed the blushing Ryan forward while Zai snikered and followed with

"You see it too?" Zai asked as he saw the blushing Ryan get pulled by his hand now while Yulie talked his ear off

"See what?" The oblivious Leonard asked as Zai looked at him like he was stupid

"Wait, see what!" Leonard asked as he followed after Zai who shook his head in exasperation as he followed after his two friends

**(The gates)**

"Oh man. It's _way_ past dark." Leonard said as they all walked through the gates and lo and behold the sky turned dark after they got there

"I told Rapacci we'd be back before sunset." Leonard said and put his head in his hands "I am **dead**." and bent over

"Well, moaning about it isn't gonna speed us up." Yulie said and walked up to him with her hands on her hips

Leonard then ran up to the beastwain and patted its side.

"Are you tired? We're almost there, buddy." Leonard said as he did, he then stopped till the wain passed him and started to push it

Yulie and Ryan looked at eachother before they also started to push.

"Step aside." Zai said and waved them away before he started to push alowing the beast to not have to work at all

"Woah..."Yulie said as she saw this and he had no strain on his face

"Heh, yup one of a kind aint he?" Ryan grinned proudly at his friends back

"...We we can't let him pass us can we?" Yulie grinned and pulled him by the hand and ran after till they heard the sounds of  
laughter and music

They then came up to a large group of people around the circus that the boys saw leaving the town and they could see the clown acrobats jump about and twirl batons flameing or otherwise tossing them in the air catching them and reapeating.

"Ohh! I just love festivities!" Raus exclaimed from his seat atop the wain looking at the circus with excitement

"Wonderers aplenty and sights unlike any." Leonard quoted as Ryan and Zai looked at them with apperent distaste Ryan the clowns and Zai the noise

"Sorry, folks. The castle delivery comes first." Leonard said causing Yulie who was looking at the circus with joy and excitement  
to bent over and look degected

"Lets go, because those clowns creep me out." Ryan said glareing at his childhood truma

"Your afraid of clowns?" Yulie asked Ryan as he stopped glareing at the clowns to look at her

"Yeah his dad chased him around in a clown mask and a kitchen knife, thats when his fear of clowns was born." Zai called still pushing the wain

"Don't remind me." Ryan shivered remembering that particular birthday.

"I was the laughing stock of the whole village after what my dad pulled on me" Ryan told them getting depressed as he remembered how all of the kids never forgot that day.

"Children are cruel." Ryan added not bothering to be specific.

Yulie patted the depressed Ryan's head which made him blush but Yulie didn't see.

"...You had a weird childhood..." Leonard said blinking at him while they came up to the castle gates where two guards were standing

"Who are you, then?" Guard #1 asked as they stopped in front of them

"Rapacci Wines, sir." Leonard said as the rest of them bowed behind him "We're here to deliver tonights wine"

"All right. We've been expecting you." Guard #1 said and brought a hand to his helmeted chin "...Though you were supposed to be here _hours_ ago."

"Where the hell have you been!" Guard #2 said loudly and stepped forward "Merchants shouldn't keep the castle waiting!"

"Well, you see we were attacked by a monster on the way and..."Leonard tried before he was cut off by guard #2

"Stuff the excuses and get that wine inside, now!" Guard #2 said and pointed towards the castle

"Now see here you prick-" Ryan said and glared at the guard which made him sweat at the killer intent he was given

"Yes, sir!" Yulie said pleasently with a smile and cut Ryan off saving the guard from Ryan's glare, as much as she wanted him to continue they had a job to finish "We at Rapacci Wines look forward to serving you again!" and they all bowed once more and moved past the guards

"Jerks. Have a heart!" Yulie said with her arms crossed as she walked

"Sure, I'll serve them again...if it's a boot in the face!" Yulie finished darkly

"I like your style," Ryan said grinning at Yulie

"But I would have did them the favor shoving that boot upsomewhere else." Ryan added

"I agree, but I would have sent them into the sky with that." Zai stated

"So no loss there." Yulie said grinning at the praise

The beastwain was finally able to rest when they reached the delivery bay doors where several servants were apparently waiting for them.

"Good evening, ma'am" Leonard greeted. "Here is your wine order"

"Thank you lad, this will do fine"The servant woman nodded in approval as she looked over at the wain containing the wine for tonight's ball.

"We'll be off then" Leonard replied as he and the others made their way back to the festivities. At least until Leonard noticed one of the side entrances to the castle unattended.

"Dude I know what your thinking and it is not a good idea." Zai said as he saw Leonard was about to go in

"What's wrong with one quick peek?" Leonard challenged before quickly sneeking in before anyone else could stop him all the while unaware of the chain of events set in motion because of 'one quick peek'.

* * *

**King:Ok I think I'm safe**

_**(King was hiding in a bush with camo paint all over him)**_

**King:The trick is to mask yourself with your suroundings**

_**(The fake bush was then ripped off revealing King to an irate Wing and the Ocs)**_

**King:...How did you find me?**

**Wing:This was the only bush in the room _"Dark aura"_**

**King:...Oh...SEE YAH!_"Runs away"_**

**Wing:GET BACK HERE! _"Runs after him swinging her hammer"_**

**Ryan:Wow...**

**Zai:Uh well thats it review...**

**Ryan:Should we do something? _"A chair narrowly missed him as he ducked"_**

**Zai:...You wanna die? _"Dodges couch"_**

**Ryan:...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wing:Alright I'm back and King is behaving, rigghhhht? _"Sweetly"_**

**King:Yes..._"Scared stiff as he was strapped with dinamite and Wing held the trigger"_**

**Wing:Good now I brought Carefree Luminary over, how ya doing Senpai?**

**Luminary:Good, better now that His Highness has shut up...(shrugging)**

**King:HEY- (The sight of Wing putting her finger on the trigger shut him up)**

**Wing:Ah the sound of sweet silence, music is it not? (Smirking)**

**Luminary:Yes, yes it is. Oh and we don't own WKC, too troublesome...**

**Zai:But Greywing44 does own me...**

**Ryan:Yeah, Littleking9512 owns me...**

**Wing:Yup, so on with the story. (Smirking at King's misfortune)**

* * *

The group of youths gazed about in awe at what they saw. The grand hall they had found themselves in was basked in the golden glow of candles and the amount of glamorously dressed Lords and Ladies filling the room indicated that nearly, if not all of the nobles in Balandor had been invited. The centre was draped in a deep red carpet where many couples were dancing in rhythm to a band of musicians that were in one corner of the hall whilst a banquet table had been set up along the opposite wall where the group made their way towards via the far edge to avoid detection.

"So this is how the better half lives. . .when did you get that cake?" Zai asked Yulie with a rasied eyebrow as she seemed to get it out of thin air

"Trade secret" Yulie answered with a grin as Ryan stole two wine bottles that a nearby waiter was now missing.

Leonard however was paying no attention to all the delicious edibles and drinks. He had become curious as to why the music and dancing had stop and peeked around a pillar to see why. Upon spotting Princess Cisna herself stepping into the grand hall, Leonard forgot to breath as he looked back on the first day he had seen her and become smitten with the troubled maiden.

"Hey Leonard, whatcha looking at?" Yulie asked as she suddenly got on his kneeling form to see what he was looking at

When she saw that he was stareing at the Princess jealousy welled up in her gut .

"It's rude to stare at royalty you know." Yulie said angerly to him and shoved off him

Leonard was too confused and surprised to understand what was happening. One minute, Yulie had practically dropped herself on top of him; the next, she had shoved off of him so hard as she stomped away that he nearly found himself being sent into the centre of the hall. He might have wanted to see the princess, but not _that_ close.

Yulie was grumbling as she stomped away from Leonard but was suprised when Ryan appeared infront of her with Zai next to him, both were holding a bottle of wine.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Ryan asked looking concered at Yulie's change in attitude.

"I'm fine..." Yulie muttered still a little angry

Ryan seemed to think for a moment before grinning as a piece of cake apeared in his hand that a nearby noble was now missing.

"Cake for your thoughts then?" Ryan asked with a grin as he noticed the corners fo her mouth twitch

"...What flavor is it?" Yulie asked arms crossed as she closed one eye

"Chocolate." Ryan answered and laughed when the cake was snatched out of his hand and she happily shoved a fork-full in her mouth

"Bribery, so low..." Yulie joked with a haughty tone as Ryan grinned

"Let me guess, the reason your angry is because captain ponytail over there is drooling over the Princess?" Zai asked bluntly which made Yulie's eyes widen

"No thats not-" Yulie tried before she cut herself off as the two weren't buying it

"It's kinda obvious to anyone but him apparently... Your better off giving your heart to someone else before it breaks.." Zai said which made Yulie sigh as it was probably true

"Yeah I've seen his type, seen em dozens of times before." Ryan said nodding at what Zai said

Belcitane 

The party was sure to be in full swing by now and even the Castleguard was sure to be more lax at this hour. Now the real fun could begin!

"Enough of this charade!" He declared throwing off his disguise. "Iiiiiiiiit's showtime!"

Jumping off the platform, the portly madman activated the summoning runes hidden inside the caravan. The explosion ripping through the roof caused the crowds to run off as a pyredaemos emerged from the wreckage while the hidden troops spilled from their hidding spots.

"Head for the castle! Slaughter all in your way!" Belcitane ordered his men. By the time the sun rose, peace talks would be the furthest from the townfolk of Balandor's mind.

Back with the gang...

Yulie opened her mouth to comment on that but was interupted.

The door slamed open to reveal a wounded soldier who stumbled through the party goers, then landing on his knees.

"Your Grace...a messege." The guard said with blood dribling out the corner of his mouth.

"This is a party! What the devil is it!" The king shouted not seeing the blood.

"A monster as atacked killing- " A pyredemos with a few broken teeth smashed open the door cutting him off.

"What the hell!" Ryan called out seeing the Pyredeamos smash through the door.

Ryan paused for a moment and thought for a second. "Hey Zai, does that big fellar look familar?" Ryan asked him not fully grasping the situation.

"Oh yeah it was the Pyredemos that we smacked in the face with you in your hamster ball form." Zai answered rubbing his chin

"Wait, you guys did that?" Yulie shouted as black soldiers poared in through the destroyed door

"Yup, Ryan stay with Yulie I'm going to distract brimstone breath over there." Zai said jerking his thumb at the behemoth behind them

"But...fine come on Yulie!" Ryan shouted as he saw the look Zai gave him, he then grabbed Yulie's hand and ran off with her leaving Zai with the beast

"Hey, brimstone breath!" Zai shouted as he walked into the beast's line of sight "Remember me?"

It seems it does remember as it glared at one of the people who rearranged its face. It then aimed its cannon at him and fired a large fireball at him.

"Batter up." Zai stated then drew his hammer and smashed the fireball away into its foot making it roar in pain, it then glared at him again and charged.

"This is gonna be a _long_ night..." Zai muttered as he saw this

Meanwhile in another part of the castle...

"So they took the oportunity to come tonight as well." A cloaked male growled as he made his way down a side passage quickening his pace to the treasure vault.

With Ryan and Yulie.

"We have to keep going or they're going to get us!" Ryan told Yulie as they ran from the magi, they left Zai to deal with the beast as he could handle it, Leonard was who knows where at the moment

"But what about Leonard?" Yulie asked him concerned about her childhood friend.

"He'll be fine." Ryan told her trying to put her mind at ease.

"How do you know?" Yulie asked Ryan who just smiled and said.

"Call it a gut feeling. He'll be fine, I know it. You should worry about yourself for now." Ryan told her.

"Hey!" Yulie said getting angry for a bit but it went away quickly.

"Thanks." Yulie told him as Ryan smile grew wider.

"No problem- Yulie stay behind me." Ryan told her as he got in between her and the approaching magi. They saw him and Yulie and began to come closer ready to attack. Ryan began casting a spell as he prepared for the magi getting closer.

One of the magi noticed and told the others as they charged at him intent on interrupting the spell he was gonna cast. Big mistake.

"_Wind Sphere: Great Breakthrough_." Ryan stated calmly as a small dome of green mana encased him and Yulie, protecting them as the magi's weapons did nothing but get stuck inside the wind sphere.

"Wind magic?" One of the magi said surprised before Ryan smirked.

"Goodbye" Ryan said as the wind sphere expanded and sent the magi flying when it made contact with them.

"Whoa." Yulie said impressed of Ryan's skill with wind magic.

"Come on let's get going." Ryan told her as the Two of them continued their search for their friends as Ryan took out any magi that got to close for comfort.

With Zai...

"Dammit, how do I get myself into these kinds of situations?" The cloaked male asked himself as he watched the battle between a white haired giant and a pyredemos after he took a wrong turn...

"Fuck!" Zai shouted as he was caught off guard as the beast aimed its cannon at him and fired a large fireball at him, he didn't have enough time to dodge or bounce it back!

Pulling the staff off of his back, its cover thrown off as it went, the stranger slammed the mace edge against the ground creating a wall of fire to shoot along the ground between Zai and the pyredaemos absorbing the fireball.

"The hell..?" Zai muttered as he stared at the wall of fire that saved his life that soon disapated and spoted a cloaked male with the mace end of his staff buried in the ground still smoking. The male then threw off his cloak revealing his features...

He stood at six feet tall and was thin and muscular **(martial artist build)**. His eyes and hair are a matching deep blue while his hairstyle has braided sides like a headband with short spikes up top and has a face that seems to be set in a permanent frown. Wearing travel worn black leather boots, grey cotton leggings and a black sleeveless tunic, he also wears a midnight blue, hooded robe that was open.

Zai did not have anymore time to study him as the beast that he was fighting suddenly charged farther into the castle, suprising him and the stranger who saved his life.

"Looks like it was in a hurry." The stranger stated blandly "But why did it look like it it rammed itself into a mountain?"

"I'll tell you later." Zai answered as a bunch of black suited men surounded them as he and the stranger went back to back.

"Looks like were surounded." Zai stated casualy as he twirled his hammer

"Indeed, name?" The stranger asked just as casualy as he held his staff at the ready.

"Zai Zarongi, you?" Zai asked as he shifted his eyes to look at the Magi

"Alastor De Varce, and its gonna be a_ long_ night..." Alastor muttered as the Magi charged

With Leonard

Leonard was hurrying over to where the Princess was last seen. Sure, the guards were probably watching over her & the King, but another blade to aid them wouldn't go amiss surely?

The two royals in question had made their way up the staircase near the throne. They were stopped halfway when a man in pitch black armour suddenly appeared at the top and started walking towards them with a curved sword in one hand.

Before King Valtos could demand who the black knight was and if his aide had already been killed by the man before him, he was run through with the knight's blade. As darkness took over him, he felt his failing heart lift as he heard Cisna, his dear beautiful Cisna, plead for him not to die. He felt beyond elated that his deepest wish could be granted before passing away.

"Noooo!" Cisna shouted as she cried over her father's corpse, the man in the demonic armor pointing his sword at ther head.

With a speed he had no idea he had, Leonard placed himself between the black knight and the princess deflecting the blade aimed at her and throwing the knight off-guard. Taking the moment, Leonard clasped hold of Princess Cisna's hand and pulled her back down the stairs only to stop when he saw the black knight again, only this time he was directing the black armoured troops. Quickly glancing back the way he came, Leonard was surprised to see no back knight behind him nor in front when he looked again.

"Weird" He muttered before leading the Princess away from the battlezone.

With Cyrus

"Your Excellency! Archduke Dalam!" Captain Cyrus called out to the dying Farian in his arms.

The Archduke's eyes were wide open in shock as he tried to take one final breath before succumbing to the fatal wound to his chest. The Captain gently rested the Archduke on the ground. Whilst he hated Farians in general, he held a grudging respect for the late Archduke for bravely entering enemy lands to negotiate peace. Now that attempt for peace had died with him.

"Sir Cyrus! The King!"

"What about him?" The Captain of the Castleguard asked as he spun round to face the soldier that was hurrying towards him. The news he had making this unreal nightmare even worse.

With Alastor and Zai

"You guys sure seem endless!" Alastor noted grabbing one of the soldiers by the helmet and casting a spell on the hapless grunt. Shoving him away the grunt stumbled into two more of his comrades before suddenly exploding taking all three lives while knocking several more off their feet.

"Get off me." Zai growled as he repeatedly threw off grunts that thought attaching themselves to him was a good idea as they made their homes in the nearby wall

"Strong one aren't you?" Alastor stated blandly as he looked at the stone wall that the Grunts were sent_ through_ before diving back into the fray.

With Leonard and Cisna

Leonard and Cisna finally stopped when the Princess's knees finally gave way and she collapsed to the ground. Taking the moment to sheath his sword and catch his breath, Leonard knelt down in front of the Princess and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Come on, I won't let them get you" He assured her softly. "Not you"

Cisna slowly raised her head to look at the person who had saved her from her father's killer. 'Who are you?' she asked quietly.

"I'm Leonard" He replied remembering the face little girl he had met so many years ago now being replaced by the older, more beautiful one before him.

"Why did you...?" Cisna asked, astounded that a complete stranger would help her...

"Because, I care about you" Leonard said before realising what had passed his lips and quickly stepped away as he amended himself. "We all do...care about you, I mean. Your Kingdom loves and needs you"

Cisna's expression, which had looked startled when he first spoke, changed into one of determination as she allowed Leonard to help her to her feet. A sudden roar emitting from nearby informed them of the pyredaemos being close by.

"Are you survivors?" Someone suddenly asked from a side passage entrance. Leonard and Cisna looked round to see an old man garbed in a strange green tunic and wielding a long sword beckon to them. "This way! To the Cellars!"

Leonard quickly grabbed Cisna's hand before the two of them ran passed the old man into the passage way just as the pyredaemos's head appeared around the corner.

With Ryan and Yulie

"Leonard! Leonard where are you! Leonard!" Yulie called out looking for her friend in vain.

"Where is he? Right when we need him most, the guy runs off. Bet you he's taking a nap or something." Ryan said to himself not knowing how wrong he really was.

He glanced to his left and his eyes widened, and leapt into action as he got in front of Yulie to shield her from a magi that recently killed a soldier right in front of her causing her to flinch in fear of seeing death.

Ryan waited for the magi to kill him or even stab him but nothing happened when Ryan turned to look the magi lay dead on the ground and an old man stood tall in his place.

"Are you two the only survivors?" The Elder asked them. Ryan and Yulie nod not sure what to say.

"Good then come with me." Eldore told the two of them as they follow after him in search of Sir Cyrus and anyone else.

Under the Castle

While Ryan and Yulie were making their way through the same passage way Leonard and Cisna took, the latter two had found themselves in the underneath Balandor in the old catacombs and were currently making their way further down.

"This is like a castle under the castle" Leonard exclaimed, suprised and awed as he looked about.

Cisna just nodded quietly clearly still distraught about what had just happened to her father and his Kingdom, although now it was _her_ Kingdom.

"Come on, we have to move!" Leonard urged her pulling her lightly to make her follow him.

As they continued to wander further down into the old catacombs, Cisna suddenly gasped as she realised where they were headed.

"Wait...This is where..." She cut herself off suddenly and walked on ahead. 'Never mind, keep going'

Despite being confused, Leonard followed Cisna down the set of stairs they were on where up ahead a huge door could be seen.

"What's this?" Leonard asked the Princess, curiously pointing towards the doors.

"I think...it's the treasure vault" Cisna explained slowly, having a vague memory being down there once, long ago.

A loud crash occurring behind them caused them to freeze up. They did not even have to look round to realise that the pyredaemos had found a way down to their location and was now barrelling towards them with a guttural roar. Grabbing Cisna's wrist, Leonard charged through the doors just seconds before the doorway exploded as the pyredaemos collided with it sending them flying with the shockwave.

Cisna's eyes opened to find herself on Leonard's chest seeing his dark green/hazel eyes and geting lost in their depths for a moment before she remembered where she was and got off him with a small unseen blush. Blinking stars out of his eyes, Leonard was sure Cisna had just been staring into his own but decided to put it at the back of his memory, for now. Standing up, it was only then that he noticed the suit of armour at the far end of the chamber. A towering, twenty odd foot suit of white armour.

"W-What is that?" He asked in pure awe of what he was seeing.

"We found this in the ancient ruins...In the dogma rift." Cisna said as she finaly got the image of Leonard's eyes out of her head

"They say it was used by the ancients." Cisna said as she remembered when they brought it in

"Those ancients must've been pretty tall" Leonard joked weakly as if he were trying to lighten the mood...

"That is an Inncoruptus." a new voice spoke as the same elder man who guided Ryan and Yulie, walked through the vault, seemingly out of place but yet vast in his knowledge. "A weapon of war, crafted by an Ancient Race. It is an awesome, cursed power..." he stopped before Leonard and Cisna as he pointed up at the suit of armour. "The castle raiders are after this. They seek a holy relic known as the Ark, the key to this Incorruptus."

A sudden roar coming from behind them underneath the pile of rubble informed them of the pyredaemos still around.

"It's still around!" Leonard swore as the rubble started to move.

"_Wonderful_." was the older man's sarcastic answer as he groaned.

Leonard cursed as the broken toothed fire beast suddenly burst through the rubble, looking pissed off. Seeing no other way, the youth dashed towards the pedestal in front of the Knight where a gauntlet and cerimonial dagger lay similar in style and color to the armour behind it.

"Stop!" the Elder man snapped. "What in _blazes_ do you think you're doing!" he was too far to physically stop Leonard and he didn't think to move. But unnoticed by the two, Cisna started to glow faintly and mutter words that seemed indeciferable.

"This is a weapon, right? You said so yourself" Leonard said as he picked up the gauntlet. "Then let's use it!"

"You fool! Stay _away_ from it if you want to live!" The Elder snapped "Only the worthy are permitted to touch that!"

"As the saying goes: Damned if you do, damned if you don't. And by the look of things, we're dead if we don't try!" Leonard declared before fitting the gauntlet onto his left arm.

"You mustn't!" he tried one last time, but it was already too late as blue light flared outwards and consumed the boy...

Opening his eyes, Leonard found himself atop some sort of stone platform with the strange glyph glowing at the centre of it.

Inner world

"Where am I?" He asked himself as he stared at his strange surroundings. "What happened?"

"O thee who wouldst wield my pow'r..." a mysterious voice called

Leonard spun in a full circle as he tried to locate the source of the voice, only to gasp when he saw what appeared to be some sort of phantom spirit float down in front of him. Half of it was covered in a pale white skin whereas the other half its skin was peeling off revealing black limbs with pale blue veins crisscrossing everywhere along them. Where its heart should be, a golden sphere was embedded in its chest.

"O thee who wouldst wield my pow'r... Draw thy blade"It said in a hollow voice. "Now is the time to prove thyself worthy!"

'Worthy of what?' Leonard asked before having to dive to the side to avoid being pierced by a spear appearing out of thin air.

"Hey! Just hold on!'"Leonard called out to the phantom after leaping out of the way of another blade appearing out of thin air and trying to cleave him in two. "I don't even have my sword!"

No sooner did he say that did a sword appear in his hands. Stunned by the sudden appearance of the weapon, Leonard almost did not duck in time before he was sliced in two horizontally. Now armed, Leonard waited patiently for a gap between his adversary's attacks. After ducking a wide sweeping blow, Leonard quickly lunged forward and thrust his blade at the phantom's heart.

The sword vanished from his hands the moment it was about to penetrate the phantom's heart, yet when Leonard backed away assuming the phantom was about to counter strike the spectral did not move. It remained hovering where it was before Leonard not trying to attack him anymore.

"O thee who standeth and liveth before my blade. Thou art worthy of a pact. My master..."It said as it kneeled before Leonard's feet."To thee, all my pow'r I bequeath"

The phantom suddenly transformed into an ethereal mist and disappeared into Leonard surrounding him once more in a pale blue light.

Real world

The older man lowered her arms after the blinding flash of white light that had nearly consumed the vault. Leonard was standing there, dazed and surprised, the older man himself was slightly at a loss for words.

"He's alive? Impossible, he cannot be one of the worthy." he paused. "No, it means that he is." he told himself slowly but spun around quickly when he heard the Pyredemos roar and slowly make its way over to the trio at the foot of the Knight's armour.

Leonard payed not attention to the rampaging beast. Instead, went to pick up the dagger still residing on the pedestal as a chant came to his lips.

_'O, Wizel, white warrior, wielder of the ancient sword-'_

It was as far as he got before the pyredaemos decided to put its foot down on the proceedings. And Leonard.

"No!" Cisna shouted, she did not want her saviour to die...!

Ignoring the other two humans in the vault, the creature began attacking the incorruptus, tearing it from the chains that bound it in place and stomping down on it yet hardly making a dent. As if suddenly sensing a threat, the broken toothed creature looked to its left where Leonard was now standing, the ceremonial dagger clutched in his right hand.

_"...grant me your power..."_

Flipping the dagger so he held it in the reverse hold, Leonard sheathed it into place on the gauntlet causing plate with the glyph to split in two down the middle whilst an enlarged version of the glyph appeared before him

_"Verto!"_

In a blinding flash of light, the White Knight disappeared from under the pyredaemos's feet and reappeared kneeling in the place Leonard stood moments ago before rising to a standing position, eye sockets flashing a blue color, awakening from its long slumber.

"This is rather... unexpected." the elder man spoke aloud as he watched the Knight move up upon the creature. At the same time Cryus and came rushing in with his men. Ryan and Yulie also followed after, having met them in the catacombs...

"Sir Cyrus! Look!" his guard shouted as the Captain stared in awe.

"It can't be, impossible... why is it moving?" he asked in general as he watched the White Knight.

Yulie could not believe her eyes either. Not only that, but the Knight's presence reminded her of only one other person. "Is that you..._Leonard_?"

"Wait, Leonard!" Ryan shouted, now that he looked at the knight closely he was reminded of Leonard...

Motioning with its right hand as if drawing a sword from the scabbard on its left hip, the Knight's sword appeared forming out of white light before solidifying into a ten foot blade with a keen edge. Before it could advance on the pyredaemos, the creature gave a guttural roar that shook the very foundations of the room. Alastor was barely able to conjure up a pair of barriers to protect the two groups of humans in the room before rubble began crashing down around them.

_"Fighting's too risky here"_ The Knight said in Leonard's voice before charging towards the creature and hoisting it into the air. _"Change of plans!"_

With a great heave, both the Knight and the pyredaemos went up through the roof to wherever above them was.

_Meanwhile..._

"They're reminding me of an infestation, these guys..." Alastor muttered breathing heavily as he stood back to back with Zai while the Magi grunts surrounded them. Belcitaine saw this as a perfect oportunity to_ introduce_ himself to the two who decimated most of his soldiers, he walked to them with an insane glint in his eye as he rasied his septer-

But they were saved by the timely arrival of Leonard in his knight form breaking through the floor of the grand hall. Zai was shocked at seeing this and voiced it...

"The hell...?" Zai muttered as the Magi around them scattered

"That kid obtained the Knight?" Alastor muttered in disbelief as he watched the battle of the Goliaths. "He should't have been able to gain it so quickly"

Pulling his fist back, Leonard slugged the pyredaemos right in the broken kisser sending it soaring through the broken entrance to the castle.

"Did I do that?" Leonard asked out loud staring at his armoured fist in astonishment.

Taking advantage of the confusion, Belcitane made a hasty getaway seeing as there was no way he could take on a Knight with no proper plan of attack.

As Leonard made way outside where the pyredaemos was just getting up, the rest of the party had finally reappeared from the treasure vault having had to take the long way up. As the group with the addition of Zai and Alastor, followed the White Knight outside, none of them noticed General Dragias watching them from behind a nearby pillar.

After a brief struggle with the pyredaemos, Leonard finally managed to land the death blow. The creature gave one last roar before collapsing, its brief reign of terror finally finished.

"The lad did it..." The old man muttered sounding amazed that some random youth had managed to unlock and wield an ancient weapon effectively enough to smite such a powerful adversary.

Going down on one knee, the Knight reverted back into a breathless yet unharmed Leonard.

"It's over?' He asked himself in obvious disbelief whilst staring at his hands. "But how did I...Where did I...?"

A sudden scream rang out across the courtyard followed by a loud boom as something struck the ground. Turning to the castle doors, Leonard could only stare and watch as Princess Cisna was held between the black knight and the ringleader as they were lifted into the air on what appeared to be an anchor for the huge black monoship that hovered overhead.

"Color me surprised." Belcitane spoke to Dragias. "Who would have thought a mere child could control the knight? This puts a kink into our plans."

"I would call this more than just a '_kink_'" the black clad general told him.

"He's not bad I'll admit." Belcitane forced himself to say. "But so what if he got the Ark? We can sort that out in due course. And we did achieve our other objective." Belcitane the last bit referring to the deaths of the king and the archduke.

"Indeed." The general said agreeing with Belcitane. "Time has proven there can no peace without wise leadership. With their leaders dead, these two nations are bound to pick up arms once again and return to their pointless war."

"Yes." Belcitane said eager as an evil smile formed on his lips. "The world we seek is close General..." Shapur said nothing as his thoughts would remain a mystery.

"Leonard!" Cisna called out.

"CISNA!" he yelled out as the Monoship flew away.

_On that day, souls once parted came together again. It seemed like mere coincidence..._

_But softly, sadly, the wheels of a cruel destiny had already begun to turn_

* * *

**Wing:Ok that was chaper 3, what'd ya think?**

**Alastor:Was good...for an amature. (Shrugging)**

**Wing:...I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that...**

**Luminary:Was good, chearecters were in chearecter (Shrugging)**

**King:It was AWESOME!**

**Wing:Inside voice King. (Putting her finger on the trigger made him go to his emo corner)**

**Alastor:Anyway Carefree Luminary owns me, if I was owned by these two clowns I would have killed myself. (Jercking thumb in Wing and King's direction)**

**King&Wing:HEY!**


End file.
